This project will extend previous observations on relationships between systemic cell-mediated immunity and local pulmonary cell-mediated immunity by utilizing a quantitative in vitro model. Specific initial aims of the project include: (1) definition of a quantitative model of cell-mediated immunity in the lung, utilizing a) immune response to cellular antigens: mouse T lymphocyte-mediated cytolysis of allogeneic target cells, and guinea pig lymphocyte-mediated cytolysis of xenogeneic target cells; and b) response to soluble antigens -- lysis of antigen-coated target cells, as compared to MIF production. (2) Pharmacologic control of pulmonary cell-mediated immunity, by examining the effects of beta-adrenergic drugs, prostaglandins, and cholinergic drugs, and especially of histamine and the immune response-associated development of histamine and other hormone receptors. Further studies will analyze cell-mediated immunity in man, using similar assays in selected patients with ragweed asthma and hypersensitivity lung disease. Information from these studies should help define quantitative aspects of pulmonary cell-mediated immune responses and the particular pharmacologic properties of pulmonary lymphocytes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Plaut, M. Cytolytically active T lymphocytes induces in bronchoalveolar washings. Amer. Rev. Resp. Dis. 115 (supplement): 70, 1977. (abstract). Roszkowski, W., Plaut, M. and Lichtenstein, L. M. Selective display of histamine receptors on lymphocytes. Science 195: 683-685, 1977.